Spitfire
by Lina Cross
Summary: The realization that they belong together finally occurs to Wally and Artemis. The story is a series of oneshots depicting this happening in different ways, since I can't decide on just one. R&R
1. Argue for Agrument's Sake

**So, I did a KidMartian fic a while ago, but then I decided Wally and Artemis were just too amazing to pass up. Here's one for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

**. . .**

They were arguing again.

They always argued, unless they had something like tactics to talk about. Wally had actually begun entertaining the idea that they had gotten to a point where they didn't solely argue because they disagreed. They argued for argument's sake.

But this time, he wasn't that into the argument. He wasn't tired of it, he just wasn't focusing on it. Her eyes were shining with anger, as they often did when she and Wally argued, but this time it was different. Somewhere, something in his mind clicked. Her fury only lit him inside. Her passionate arguments only caused him to feel that much more alive. The word _spitfire_, said so many months ago by an old wizard, came to mind.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Wally took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. She stiffened, making a noise of protest as she pushed against his chest. He let go, suddenly very afraid that she would be mad at him.

"Wally!" she cried in that wonderful, angry voice he loved and was terrified of.

"What?"

Before he knew what was happening, her arms were around his neck and they were kissing again.

So she had felt it, too.

And he couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about.

**. . .**

**So, not my best, but I didn't really have a plan before I started writing, so...**

**More to come, hopefully.**


	2. Not Again, Beautiful

**So, I think most of these oneshots, excluding this one and the next, will be third person specific, focusing on Wally's feelings. I think this is the best way to write it because in my opinion, Wally would be the one to coax Artemis into realizing her feelings. I think he knows, even now, long before she does.**

**. . .**

"Wally!" Artemis shouted angrily. The speedster in question had just raced across her path during a battle, and she'd had to miss her target so she wouldn't hit him. "What are you doing?"

He gave her an irritated look, holding up the poisonous dart that had been flying towards her before he caught it. Being fast enough to break the sound barrier did things like make fast objects seem slower, so he was able to snag it out of the air. "You know, I'm not always out to get you, Princess."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, having completely missed the dart.

"Guys! Focus!" Robin called from somewhere on the catwalk above.

"Right." said Artemis. "Focus." She knocked another arrow and began firing at the enemy again. Thankfully, Wally stayed out of her way so she could concentrate. "Superboy! Cover me!" she cried, seeing a few of the henchmen advancing on her while she was still trying to take out the ones on the distant catwalk. She felt someone press their back up against hers, and she felt a lot better. That is, until-

"Hey, beautiful."

"Wally!" she cried in frustration, loosing an arrow that hit her target dead on. "I asked for Superboy!"

"He was otherwise engaged." Wally answered, leaving her for a few seconds to take care of a few henchmen. "Don't worry, though, I got this."

"Wait, Wally, come back!" she cried as he took off again. Three henchmen were bearing down on her, and she was on her last two arrows. The first one missed, and she wanted to wait until the right moment for the last one.

"Leave her alive?" asked one of them.

"Boss doesn't care." said another.

"Good. This'll be fun." said the third as they surrounded her. She let her bow rest by her side, preparing to execute some martial arts, when a red and yellow blur hit the guy in the middle.

"_Don't. Touch. Her_." said Wally in a voice more angry than she'd ever heard from him.

"Wally?" she said questioningly as he took care of the other two.

He turned back to her, a fire still present in his eyes. "I'm not losing you again."

"Losing... me...?" she said hesitantly, unsure of where this was going. The heat from his gaze was intense, making her unsure of whether she hated him, or...

"Not again." he said, not even waiting for permission as he took her shoulders and pulled her to him.

And then he kissed her.

She was surprised, yes. A little angry at first. But then she realized what _exactly_ was happening.

_I'm not losing you again._

She wrapped her arms around him. He wouldn't lose her. Not today, at least.

"HEY!" Robin shouted. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

They broke apart. "Think you can handle yourself without me for a moment?" Wally asked.

"Like there was ever a question."

He hesitated on that, then sped off. No, he wouldn't lose her. Because she was his.

**. . .**

**Okay, so I seriously have no plan for these whatsoever. I'm just making it up as I go. I'll take requests, too, if someone wants me to write a scene they have in their head.**


	3. Drugs of Love

Artemis stumbled into an open room, praying the villains weren't in pursuit. She heard an odd giggling behind her, so she turned and spotted none other than Kid Flash handcuffed to the hospital bed, a look of happy idiocy on his face. "Wally?"

"Artemis!" he called, looking overjoyed to see her. "Arty! Artemis Crock! A.C.! Geddit? Like _air conditioning_, 'cause you can be so _cold_?" He guffawed at his own wit.

Completely bewildered, she crossed the room and looked at the cart next to his bed. Almost every one of the bottles contained some form of drug that could make you lose your mind. She sighed. At least it would wear off after a while.

"Arty! Arty, Arty, Arty, _Artemis_!" he sang with perfect vibrato.

She smiled, amused by his drugged-up state. "Come on, Kid Dork. This is a rescue mission."

"Rescue mission? What are we rescuing?"

"You, Bay-watch. Come on." She began picking the lock on his handcuffs while he giggled like a four year old.

"Bay-watch, ha _ha_, clever," he snorted. "You're so cute when you're angry, didja know that? Didja, Artemis?"

"Mm hm. Yep." she said, not sure what she was agreeing to as she hadn't been paying attention.

"But, you know, I think you're _beau_tiful _all_ the time." he said conversationally as the handcuffs fell to the floor. "You're so _beau_tiful!" he sang loudly.

Artemis couldn't tell if this was the drugs talking, or actually him. She assumed it was the former, since he probably wouldn't be saying things like this on a normal day. "Yes, thank you, Wally. Can you walk?"

"For you, babe, I'd walked to the moon and back." he said, getting off the bed and promptly falling into her arms. "Just... need a second..."

She rolled her eyes. "I _so_ don't have time for this."

"See? You're adorable." he giggled. Then, he pulled himself up using her shoulders and kissed her on the tip of the nose. She turned red, having not expected this. 

"Uh... Okay, I think it's time to get you out of here." she said, blinking.

"Mm kay..." he said blearily as she dragged him from the room.

**. . .**

Artemis paused in the doorway to the T.V. room, unsure whether or not she should enter. She'd been avoiding Wally the entire week following his rescue. It was just too... _awkward_ to be around him now. Sure, whatever he did before might have been a product of the drugs, but should she risk that?

"You know, you can't keep running from me forever."

She looked up from staring at the floor to see Wally looking at her with an odd hybrid of understanding and exasperation. His arm was draped over the back of the couch in a casual yet attractive fashion, and with the other hand he was holding a towel to his damp hair. He'd just come from the shower.

"I will, eventually, catch you." he reasoned.

Should she enter, or should she leave? It wouldn't be hard to just walk away. Of course, Wally would probably speed after her anyway. But would he really? He hadn't been doing anything like that for the past week. She finally decided to go sit next to him on the couch. Who knows? Maybe it was better to just talk it out. "I... I'm not _running_." she said.

"But you have, all week, been avoiding me." he said. "In my book, that's a form of running. Trust me, I've done it enough to know." He tilted his head so he could look into her downward-pointed face. "You wanna tell me what the problem is, or do I need to get Megan in here?"

"Not funny." she said moodily. "It's just... What you said when they pumped you full of drugs..."

"As if that wasn't obvious." he said.

"Well, you said you wanted to know the problem!" she snapped. "So, I'm telling you!"

"Chill, Artemis, I wasn't insulting you." he said in a placating tone.

"Whatever," she huffed, folding her arms. "It was probably just the drugs anyway. I mean, you would _never_ say anything like that normally."

"You're half wrong." he said quietly, looking at her.

She was caught a little off guard. "What?"

He shrugged. "I meant every word I said. But, you're right. I'd never normally say that stuff."

"Wally, that's not funny."

"Who said I was kidding?"

Artemis looked away. She was more than a little upset with herself. And who wouldn't be, in her place? She'd made it her mission in life to back off from any relationship. Her secondary mission was to never let Wally be right. So, in her mind, he was messing with her. Just trying to throw her off her game.

"I'm not saying you have to feel the same way." he said calmly after a moment. "I'm just telling you how _I_ feel. If you want to stay bitter enemies, hey, cool beans. It's probably more fun that way, anyway." He stood and stretched a little before heading to the door, whistling the whole way.

It took her a moment to register what had just happened. Where was he going? He couldn't just leave her there after _that_! And, what was this "bitter enemies" thing? So, they argued a lot, big whoop. That didn't mean she hated him!

_I'm not saying you have to feel the same way_.

A choice. He was giving her a choice. She'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of that.

"Wally – Wait!" she called, jogging down the hallway after him.

**. . .**

**This chapter had one dinky peck-on-the-nose kiss, and I **_**still**_** got my point across. This was more of an experiment for me, so tell me what you think. This chapter was really only meant to be imagination-food anyway. Have fun with the ending.**


	4. Cookies, Hot Chocolate, and Mistletoe

The flames jumped and danced within the fireplace as the Young Justice team relaxed in the common room. A Christmas tree glowed in the corner, and lights and greenery were hung up around the room. Wrapping paper and candy wrappers littered the floor. Most of the teens were asleep, some on the couch, some on the floor.

Wally looked over from the kitchen to see Artemis holding the gift he'd given her. It was a picture of her in her costume, pulling the string on her bow back and taking aim. The photo had been taken by some reporter, and Wally had requested to keep it. It wasn't like she could have said no to Kid Flash, so she'd handed it over.

Bearing a tray of cookies and hot chocolate, he seated himself at Artemis' side and looked over her shoulder. "You know, I think the arrow is a little crooked in this picture."

She rolled her eyes. "I was having such a great moment a minute ago."

"And now it's even better. I just rock, don't I?"

"Whatever, Kid Dork. Don't you have food to be scarfing down?"

He put a hand on his chest, mock-offended. "Artemis, I'm hurt. How could I eat when distracted by such a beautiful sight?"

She snorted. "Okay, what do you want?"

"To fulfill a tradition."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tradition?"

He gestured for her to look up. She did, and then wished she hadn't. There was a little sprig of green leaves and white berries dangling over her their heads. How she'd managed to miss that, she'd never know, but-

The picture fell from her hand as Wally placed his lips on hers. This wasnot what she had expected. She wasn't exactly sure _what_ she had expected, but this was definitely _not_ it. Instead of a light, playful kiss, it was fiery and... whole. Nothing was missing. Screw tradition, this was a _real_ kiss. Who knew Wally could be so incredibly... _good_ at something.

He pulled back and winked at her, but she could see the emotions raging behind his cocky expression. "The mistletoe tradition." He looked down at the tray between them. "Cookie?"

She glanced around the room, and found she was slightly surprised to see the others were still asleep. After something like that, how _could_ they be? But, she supposed it was better this way. No witnesses. Maybe a few cookies wouldn't hurt...

Wally handed her a small napkin with some of the treats on it, then a mug of hot chocolate. He was desperately avoiding her eyes, trying to contain this overwhelming feeling of..._ something_ clawing at his insides. He hadn't expected that to happen. He was just going to kiss her, for a laugh, for tradition. But it had ended up being so much more than that...

"Wally?"

He glanced up from what he was doing and looked at her. She leaned forward, hesitantly, and he didn't stop her. He should have. He should have run for the hills. But he let her kiss him. This one was much softer than the one he bestowed upon her. It was less head-first and more testing the waters.

This time, emotions didn't rage around inside of him. It was like this little candle lit itself, and he had this wonderful feeling of warmth instead of burning fire.

She pulled back first, looking a little nervous. "Just tradition." she whispered.

"Just tradition." he agreed.

**. . .**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't have anything but a prompt for it for a while. Anyway, here's for Christmas. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
